Grit's Girl
by Roxius
Summary: Grit returns home late on night, so he and Olaf have a little talk. NO YAOI! What's the pairing? Read to find out! Please read and review!


Title: Grit's girl

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Grit X ???

Summary: Grit returns home late one night, so Olaf has a little talk with him. Please R & R!

Colin had just beaten Olaf for the fifth time in 'Wii Sports' when Grit walked into the room. He was covered in sweat and his pants were on backwards. Colin, who usually would never even think of questioning his superiors, was quite curious to why Grit looked so distraught.

"Where were you, commander Grit?" Colin asked as he turned off the T.V. "Oh, I didn't go nowhere!" the old marksman quickly stammered, his eyes darting around the room nervously.

Now, if Colin was smart enough, he would have taken Grit's actions as a hint. Unfortunately, Colin was not that clever. The young rich boy continued to watch Grit for the next few minutes in silence.

Suddenly, Colin came to a conclusion. "YOU MUST BE GAY!" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs. Grit had to use all his strength from reaching out and strangling Colin to death. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Grit shouted furiously, "I'M NO WHERE NEAR BEIN' GAY!"

Colin put up his hands in mock defeat and went back to minding his own business. Grit just mumbled under his breath and walked back to his room. "What was that about?" Olaf asked. He had fallen asleep about halfway through the 'Wii Sports' game and was upset that his nap was interrupted.

"Something's up with commander Grit. He seemed really tired when he came back, too. Heck, his pants were on backwards!" Olaf lit one of his homemade smoking pipes and said, "I'll go and talk to Grit for you…"

Leaving Colin to his Wii games, Olaf walked out into the hall and tapped lightly on Grit's door. The door swung open and Grit asked, "What is it, old man? If you're going to yell at me too, I'm not in the mood…"

"I'd never yell at ya. You're like a son to me…" replied the old commander. He stepped into Grit's room and sat down on a wooden chair. "So…what is it?" Grit demanded as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

A puff of smoke blew out of Olaf's pipe as he said, "You've been seeing Nell again, haven't ya?" Grit stared up at the ceiling from his bed and muttered, "How's you know?" "I've learned quite a lot during my time. I can easily read your thoughts through your actions and facial expressions…" Olaf replied.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Grit asked, "Aren't you gonna yell at me for hanging out with the 'slut of the year'?"

Olaf let out an old-man laugh and replied, "Ah, I already learned my lesson about calling her a slut when she poured ten electric eels in my bathtub. Besides, you two are obviously doin' more than just 'hanging out', aren't you?"

Grit flipped over on his bed so his back was facing Olaf.

Grit closed his eyes as if he was recalling an event from long ago and said, "You know, Olaf…sometimes, I feel guilty. I mean, me and Nell, we go way back. You know I used to be apart of Orange Star, right? Well, it upsets me that even though I left her, Nell still loves me and I love her…"

Colin, who was listening in from behind the door, was a little shocked at first to hear that the respectable commander Grit was having sex with Orange Star commander Nell.

However, as a CO-in-training, Colin wasn't about to let something like this rattle him. Until Olaf asked Grit how good Nell was in bed. Grit stroked his beard and had a thoughtful look on his face. Luckily for Colin, Grit wasn't about to reveal anything about THAT yet.

A few days later, Nell announced that she and Grit were going to be married. Rachel and Sami were happy for Nell, of course. Andy and Max, however, were interested in getting dating tips from Grit.

Orange Star HQ…

"Come on, Grit! In the next two days, we'll practically be brother-in-laws!" Andy whined. Grit shook the young mechanic off his leg and replied, "We won't be brother-in-laws, you idiot! You aren't even related to Nell!"

Andy just shrugged and said, "Hey, at least I'm persistent." Grit just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Meanwhile, Olaf and Max couldn't decide whether their combined nations should be called 'Orange Moon' or 'Blue Star'.


End file.
